3x01 Now and Then
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Sarah w przeszłości, John w przyszłości. Matka i syn próbują powstrzymać SKYNET, każdy na swoją rękę. Sarah opiekuje się Savanną Weaver i razem z Ellisonem szukają Danny'ego Milesa. John poznaje swojego ojca i jego żołnierzy, a także piękną Allison.
1. JOHN'S STORY, PART I

- Kim jesteś?

John patrzył to na swojego ojca, który właśnie zadał mu pytanie podejrzliwym tonem, to na Cameron, czując wzruszenie; łzy stanęły mu w oczach, a jego serce przyśpieszyło swój rytm. W ogóle nie czuł przejmującego chłodu na gołej skórze pod sfatygowanym, ciężkim płaszczem. Niemal nie mrugał, bojąc się, że zaraz rozpłacze się całkiem na serio. Gdzieś za jego plecami Derek Reese poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Cameron – wyszeptał John, wpatrując się w głaszczącą dużego wilczura dziewczynę, kiedy ich spojrzenie się spotkały. Ta przyjrzała mu się z ciekawością.

- Cameron? – Wyprostowała się, a pies podniósł do góry łeb, nadal chcąc pieszczot. – Nazywam się Allison Young. A ty?

- Powiedział, że nazywa się John Connor – mruknął starszy Reese.

- A więc, John, co tutaj robisz? – Kyle zrobił krok w stronę chłopaka, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

Zapytany niespokojnie oblizał wargi, nagle zrobiło mu się zupełnie sucho w gardle.

- Ja... nie wiem – odpowiedział powoli, z wahaniem, patrząc swojemu młodemu ojcu prosto w oczy, które tak dobrze znał z własnego odbicia w lustrze. A potem sięgnął po pierwsze kłamstwo, jakie przyszło mu do głowy: - Nie pamiętam. Nic nie pamiętam.

- Nie pamiętasz, hm? – Derek spojrzał na niego spode łba; John przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wreszcie czując pod gołymi stopami zimną podłogę i wbił wzrok w swoje buty. – Skąd znałeś moje imię? I dlaczego nazwałeś Allison „Cameron"? Coś chyba jednak pamiętasz, dzieciaku, hm?

- Nie, mam pustkę w głowie...

Derek prychnął i spojrzał wyczekująco na brata.

- No dobrze. – Kyle wytrzymał jego chłodne spojrzenie. – Zaczniemy od znalezienia ci czegoś do ubrania, John. – Derek słysząc jego słowa, nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego, ale nie odezwał się. – Allison?

- Powinno się coś znaleźć. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, biorąc od stojącej obok niej czarnoskórej młodej kobiety wypchany po brzegi plecak; rozsznurowała go i zaczęła przeglądać jego zawartość, podczas gdy pozostali żołnierze rozsiedli się na pryczach; John czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia, otulając się coraz ciaśniej płaszczem ojca. Wbił oczy w Allison, przeglądającą ubrania.

- Kyle Reese. – Usłyszał nagle; podniósł wzrok i zobaczył wyciągniętą w jego stronę otwartą dłoń. Uścisnął ją ostrożnie. – Podobno mojego brata znasz. – John kiwnął nieznacznie, a Derek prychnął gdzieś obok niego. – Allison też już się przedstawiła. Poznaj więc resztę naszego oddziału. To Chen Li. – Ruchem głowy wskazał Azjatę, który stał oparty o ścianę; przedstawiony skinął mu lekko głową. – To...

- Nie, czekaj – przerwał mu nagle Derek. – Nie znamy go, a ty chcesz, żeby poznał nas.

- Daj spokój – mruknął młodszy Reese. – Ustaliliśmy, że nie jest blaszakiem, mam rację? – Na jego słowa Cameron zachichotała cicho. – Nie jestem metalem, więc automatycznie jest z nami.

- Może być szpiegiem – nie ustępował jego brat.

- Czyim? Nie popadaj w paranoję. – Nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jesse wraca za dwa dni i będziesz miał ją całą zimę.

- A co Jesse ma do tego? – syknął Derek.

- Taa, słyszeliście go? – Chciała się upewnić Murzynka, śmiejąc się. – Cały śmieszny Derek.

- Musisz wybaczyć mojemu bratu, John, dawno nie... – zaczął Kyle.

- Kyle, daruj sobie z łaski swojej – mruknęła Allison, marszcząc brwi.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. – Puścił jej oko. – A teraz wróćmy do prezentacji. Luke Torchwood, nasz zwiadowca. – Poklepał dłonią ramię siedzącego na pryczy mężczyzny o mizernej, wychudzonej twarzy. – Misha Blake. – Skinął na czarnoskórą kobietę. – Jej domeną są ładunki wybuchowe. Tamten dzieciak to Tyler Masters. – Chłopak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego; musiał być nieco starszy od Johna. – A ten tutaj – schylił się i pogłaskał po głowie psa – to Arnie, nieustraszony tropiciel blaszaków.

- Miło mi – wyszeptał John.

- A pewnie będzie ci jeszcze milej, jak założysz na siebie coś ciepłego. – Allison wstała i wcisnęła chłopakowi ubrania i wysokie, wojskowe buty. – Powinny pasować.

- To moja bluza – mruknął Derek, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- Ubieraj się – rzucił Kyle. – Zbieramy się do wymarszu.

- Do... wymarszu?

- Taa – odparł Chen, zapalając papierosa. – Zima idzie, opuszczamy przysiółki i wracamy do bazy.

- Stara, dobra baza. – Misha wywróciła oczami. – Już się cieszę.

- Tyler – Kyle spojrzał na nastolatka – rozejrzyj się jeszcze czy wszystko wzięte.

- Tak jest, _sir_. – Chłopak zasalutował, wycofując się na korytarz; Derek poszedł za nim, posyłając Johnowi spojrzenie spode łba.

Connor zaczął się ubierać; Allison i Misha odwróciły się plecami, rozmawiając cicho. Wciągnął na siebie szare, połatane szorty i czarne, ciężkie spodnie; jedna skarpeta była jasnoszara, chociaż kiedyś z pewnością była biała, druga granatowa i dosyć rozciągnięta; buty były nieco za duże, ale związał je najmocniej, jak mógł. Wreszcie założył czarną koszulkę z długimi rękawami i ciemnozieloną bluzę. Spojrzał na płaszcz ojca.

- Bierz go, John. Jest twój – powiedział łagodnie Kyle. – Bez gadania. To rozkaz.

- Dzięki. – Chłopak narzucił płaszcz na ramiona, czując jego przyjemny ciężar i ciepło.

- I jeszcze to. – Podał mu karabin. – Umiesz się tym posługiwać?

- Umiem. – John wziął od ojca karabin, oglądając go. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny.

- Jesteśmy gotowi. – Usłyszeli nagle głos Dereka. Starszy Reese zmarszczył brwi, widząc broń w rękach nieznajomego, żeby po chwili wcisnąć mu w ramiona plecak. – Idziemy, dzieciaku.

John bez słowa zarzucił na siebie ciężki plecak i spojrzał wyczekująco na Kyle'a.

- Na noc zatrzymamy się w _Słodkiej Dziurce_? – zapytała Misha, poprawiając swoją torbę. Chen zachichotał.

- Jakkolwiek dwuznacznie to brzmi – zaczął Kyle szeptem, nachylając się w stronę Johna – _Słodka Dziurka _to ogromny lej po bombie, skąd łatwo dostać się do rozległych kanałów pod zburzoną fabryką samochodów. Taka nazwa.

John poprawił plecak na ramionach. Szedł obok swojego ojca, raz po raz zerkając na niego kątem oka. Za nimi szedł Derek i Luke w milczeniu, dalej Allison i Misha pogrążone w rozmowie, a tyłów pilnował Tylor z Arniem na smyczy i Chen.

- Który mamy rok? – zapytał John cicho.

- 2020. Dziś jest trzeci grudnia, lada dzień spadnie śnieg.

- Na zimę przenosicie się do bazy?

- Tak, wiesz, jak jest dużo ludzi w jednym miejscu, jest ciepło. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Jak wygląda baza?

- To rozległe podziemia i magazyny pod fabryką broni – jednym z pierwszy budynków wysadzonych przez SKYNET. Wiesz, co to SKYNET, prawda? – Poczekał, aż John przytaknie. – Teraz to ruiny, ale tylko na powierzchni gruntu, pod ziemią mamy najprawdziwsze luksusy – zakończył nieco gorzko. – Blaszaki tam nie zaglądają.

- Kto wami dowodzi? Kto stoi na czele Ruchu Oporu?

- Widzisz, John, Ruch Oporu praktycznie nie istnieje. Jesteśmy podzieleni, brakuje silnego dowódcy, za którym wszyscy by poszli. Jedni wolą się ukrywać, inni nawet układać z maszynami, tylko część chce walczyć. Jesteśmy wśród nich. Na zimę wszyscy zbierają się w jednym miejscu, więc można się nagadać, podzielić planami i tak dalej, ale jesteśmy rozbici. Zresztą, sam zobaczysz, jak to wszystko wygląda.

- Taa, na pewno mu się spodoba – wtrącił Chen.

- Skąd on się wziął, że nigdy nie był w bazie? – zastanawiał się na głos Derek. – Każdy był choć raz w bazie.

- Pewnie był – Kyle obejrzał się na brata – ale nie pamięta.

- Na pewno – mruknął Derek ostro.

- Spokojnie, słoneczko. – Misha dogoniła starszego Reese'a i objęła go ramieniem w pasie. – Jesse. Wraca. Dwa dni. Wytrzymasz, co? To tylko dwa dni. – Mężczyzna ostentacyjnie zdjął z siebie jej rękę; Murzynka zaśmiała się cicho, dołączając znowu do Allison. – Ach, ci faceci.

- Zima tutaj jest ciężka? – zapytał John, zmieniając temat. Ostrożnie obejrzał się na Allison.

- _Tutaj_? To znaczy w Los Angeles? – Kyle spojrzał na chłopaka. – Trudno powiedzieć. Jesteśmy chyba przyzwyczajeni. Zresztą, nawet nie mamy czasu się nad tym zastanawiać; w bazie jest dużo do roboty. Każdy dostaje przydział obowiązków. Dziewczyny zwykle pomagają w szpitalu przy rannych. Allison jest naszą sanitariuszką, więc dobrze mieć ją przy sobie. Szyje jak nikt inny. – Uśmiechnął się. – Można się jeszcze załapać na jakąś inną pracę – kontynuował po chwili. – Nie nudzimy się.

Słuchanie głosu ojca sprawiało mu przyjemność; cieszył się, że Kyle jest rozmowny; promieniowała z niego taka dobroć i ciepło, że niemal zapomniał o matce i Cameron. Szli przed siebie tonącymi w półmroku kanałami, od czasu do czasu wychodząc na świeże powietrze; wtedy pierwszy szedł Tylor z psem, a reszta miała karabiny gotowe do strzału, milcząc i uważnie rozglądając się dookoła. Kiedy schodzili znowu pod ziemię, wszyscy się uspokajali i rozluźniali, wracając do urwanych wcześniej rozmów. Chwile na powierzchni wypełniały Johnowi myśli o Sarze i jego terminatorce. Czuł ból w piersi, który stawał się bardziej do zniesienia, kiedy Kyle znowu zaczynał mówić. John nie bał się go pytać o różne rzeczy, choć Derek nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Słuchając ojca opowiadającego o życiu w bazie, zauważył, że głos Allison, który słyszał w tle i który był identyczny jak ten Cameron, przyśpiesza bicie jego serca.


	2. SARAH'S STORY, PART I

Sarah zaczęła kaszleć, kiedy białawy dym wypełnił korytarz. Włączyły się spryskiwacze pod sufitem. Kobieta podniosła się powoli z ziemi.

- Jesteś cała? – Usłyszała. Ellison dotknął jej ramienia; kiwnęła głową. Mężczyzna zajrzał do pomieszczenia za ścianą. – Nie ma ich. To znaczy Weaver i twojego syna. Cyborg nadal tu jest.

Kobieta spojrzała na leżącą na podłodze bez ruchu Cameron i łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Osunęła się na ziemię; Johna nie było. Przypomniała sobie jego słowa. _Kocham cię._

- Ja też cię kocham – wyszeptała, czując zawroty głowy. Woda nadal lała się spod sufitu; mokre ubranie kleiło się do jej pleców.

- Nie możesz tutaj zostać, Saro. – Czarnoskóry mężczyzna przykucnął obok niej.

- Musimy... muszę zabrać... Cameron... – załkała.

- Wiem. I to latające cholerstwo z góry. Zajmę się tym. A teraz chodź.

Z jego pomocą wstała z podłogi; nagle poczuła się taka słaba.

- Możesz iść sama? – zapytał z troską.

- Chyba... tak. – Przytrzymała się ściany.

- Wezmę ro... Cameron.

- Tak, proszę... weź ją.

Patrzyła, jak Ellison ostrożnie podnosi terminatorkę; musiała być ciężka, ale mężczyzna dźwignął ją i ruszył w stronę windy. Poszła jak lunatyk jego śladem. Zjechali na poziom parkingu dla pracowników i przeszli między samochodami. Eks-federalny podał Sarze klucze i otwarła dużego, czarnego cherokee.

- Bagażnik? – Usłyszała. Spojrzała na mężczyznę; ten ruchem głowy wskazał Cameron.

- Taak – odparła słabo.

Po chwili siedziała na fotelu pasażera. Ellison wyciągnął telefon komórkowy i przystawił go do ucha. Po chwili poważnym głosem wydawał jakieś instrukcje. Kiedy rozłączył się, spojrzał na Sarę.

- Musimy wymyślić sensowną wersję tego, co się tam stało i gdzie jest Weaver.

Kobieta tylko sennie przytaknęła.

- Zawiozę cię do mojego mieszkania. Potem pomyślimy, co dalej. Siedzimy w tej sprawie oboje.

Jechali długo przez zatłoczone centrum. Sarze zbierało się na wymioty. Zamknęła oczy, ale po chwili poczuła, że auto się zatrzymuje. Zobaczyła niewysoki budynek, w którym akurat rozbrzmiał szkolny dzwonek.

- Muszę odebrać Savannę. Poczekaj.

Oparła głowę o zagłówek fotela; słyszała głosy dzieci. Zobaczyła małego chłopczyka, który biegł przez parking, żeby po chwili rzucić się na szyję czekającej na niego mamie. Oczy znowu zaszły jej łzami. Przez ich mgiełkę dostrzegła Ellisona prowadzącego za rękę rudowłosą dziewczynkę. Rozmawiali; otwarł jej drzwi z tyłu auta i Savannah wsiadła do środka, biorąc od mężczyzny swój różowy plecak.

- Dzień dobry, pani Connor – powiedziała wesołym tonem.

Sarah chciała odpowiedzieć, ale głos nie mógł przejść jej przez gardło. Ellison usiadł za kierownicą; ruszyli.

- Dziś na plastyce Bobby powiedział, że jego chomik zjadł mu kredki – szczebiotała Savannah za ich plecami. – Pani powiedziała, że mógł je co najwyżej pogryźć, ale Bobby uparł się, że on je zjadł. Ale chomik nie mógł zjeść całych kredek, prawda, panie Ellison? Mógłby się zatruć i pobrudzić, prawda?

- Tak – przyznał były agent FBI.

- Więc Bobby kłamał, ale dlaczego?

- Może chciał wam zaimponować? – podsunął.

- Chomikiem, który zjada kredki? – Savannah zachichotała. – Ale po co?

- Zapytaj Bobby'ego.

- On nie gada z dziewczynami. Mówi, że są głupie. Sam jest głupi, prawda, pani Connor?

Zamyślona Sarah nie usłyszała pytania. Auto zatrzymało się na parkingu obok luksusowego apartamentowca.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – rzucił Ellison.

- Nie pojedziemy do domu? – zapytała Savannah.

- Nie, pani Connor musi odpocząć u mnie. – Wysiadł i poszedł otworzyć drzwi od strony dziewczynki. Ta wysiadła, zakładając na siebie plecak. Otworzył drzwi Sary i kobieta wyszła z auta.

Kiedy jechali windą na górę, Savannah opowiadała swój dzień.

- Nie powiedziałeś jej? – zapytała Sarah, kiedy wysiedli i ruszyli eleganckim korytarzem przed siebie.

- Jeszcze nie.

Mężczyzna otworzył mieszkanie i przepuścił je do środka. Savannah rzuciła plecak na ziemię i zaczęła rozglądać się po pokojach. Ellison zawołał ją do siebie, przykucając.

- Zostawię cię teraz z panią Connor, dobrze? Popilnujesz pani Connor?

- Popilnuję – zapewniła go dziewczynka. Mężczyzna wyprostował się z uśmiechem.

- Muszę przypilnować wszystkiego w Zeira Corp. – powiedział do Sary. – Miej oko na małą.

- Dobrze.

- W salonie jest kanapa, jeśli chcesz się przespać. Lodówka jest pełna. Wrócę niedługo.

- Panie Ellison... – zaczęła Sarah.

- Mów mi James.

- James. Dziękuję – powiedziała słabo. Skinął jej głową i wyszedł, żeby po chwili wrócić, niosąc w ramionach Cameron. Zostawił ją w jednym z pokojów, sadzając na fotelu. Zamknął drzwi.

Sarah niczym lunatyk poszła do salonu i położyła się na kanapie, zwijając w kłębek. Zanim zasnęła, słyszała szybkie kroki rozglądającej się po dużym mieszkaniu Savanny. Obudził ją zapach dymu. Usiadła, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedząc, gdzie jest. Pociągnęła nosem; zapach spalenizny był bardzo wyraźny. Rozejrzała się i dostrzegła różowy plecak porzucony na środku korytarza.

- Savannah – wyszeptała, zrywając się z sofy. – Savannah?! – Poszła za własnym nosem, wpadając wreszcie do kuchni. Zobaczyła stojącą na krześle obok kuchenki dziewczynkę; na gazie przed nią stała duża patelnia, z której dymiło. Kobieta szybko chwyciła ją za uchwyt i podstawiła pod kran, odkręcając wodę. Gorący tłuszcz zaczął syczeć głośno, pryskając w powietrze.

- Przepraszam. – Usłyszała Sarah i spojrzała na córkę Weaver. – Przepraszam, pani Connor.

Kobieta zebrała za uszy niesforne kosmyki włosów i wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Byłam głodna i chciałam usmażyć jajecznicę. Taką, jak robiła mi mama.

Sarah drgnęła, słysząc czas przeszły w wypowiedzi dziewczynki.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie przepraszaj. – Zerknęła na ciemną papkę zanurzoną już do połowy w wodzie i zakręciła kran. – Chcesz jajecznicę?

- Chcę. Bardzo chcę. – Savannah uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zeskakując z krzesła.

- Usiądź przy stole. – Sarah podeszła do kredensu i zaczęła przeglądać zawartość szafek; znalazła czystą patelnię.

- Jajka są w lodówce – poinformowała ją dziewczynka. – Mleko też. Mama dolewała mleka.

Kobieta postawiła patelnię na gazie i nalała na nią olej. Wyjęła cztery jajka i karton mleka. Po chwili mieszając jajecznicę, spojrzała na Savannę.

- Dlaczego powiedziałaś _mama dolewała _i _mama robiła_?

- Bo tak było.

- Nie. Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś _mama dolewa _i _mama robi_?

Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią bardzo poważnie.

- Bo mam teraz inną mamę.

- _Inną_? – zapytała Sarah; jej podopieczna kiwnęła głową. – Dlaczego uważasz, że inną?

- Wiem, że to inna mama.

Sarah wróciła do mieszania jajecznicy, żeby po chwili wyłączyć pod nią ogień.

- Talerze! Ja przygotuję! – zaoferowała się dziewczynka, podbiegając do szafek.

- Savanno – zaczęła kobieta poważnym tonem – jak zjemy, musimy porozmawiać.

- Dobrze, pani Connor.

Kiedy zjadły, Sarah wstawiła brudne naczynia do zmywarki. Wytarła dłonie w ręcznik i spojrzała na Savannę. Dziewczynka siedziała przy stole, skubiąc serwetkę.

- Twoja _inna _mama musiała wyjechać.

- Gdzie wyjechać? – W głosie małej pobrzmiał smutek.

- Daleko i nieprędko wróci, przykro mi. Jest z nią John Henry.

- To kto się mną zajmie?

- No właśnie. Masz dziadków albo jakąś ciotkę, wujka?

Dziewczynka pokręciła przecząco głową. Sarah westchnęła zrezygnowana. Nagle Savannah zeskoczyła ze stołka i do niej podbiegła, obejmując mocno w pasie.

- Nie chcę być sama. – Rozpłakała się. – Niech pani mnie nie oddaje do sierocińca.

- Skąd ten pomysł? – Spojrzała w dół na rudą główkę. – Nie płacz. No, już.

Pogłaskała ją łagodnie, czując wzruszenie. Pomyślała o Johnie. Łzy zalśniły w jej oczach. Musi być silna; obiecała mu, że powstrzyma SKYNET.


	3. JOHN'S STORY, PART II

Wreszcie wyszli na powierzchnię i John musiał zapiąć płaszcz, czując przejmujący chłód wiatru. Jego ojciec szedł obok niego w kurtce z wysoko postawionym kołnierzem. Pod nogami mieli poniszczony asfalt, który kilkanaście metrów przed nimi nagle się kończył. Szybko doszli na jego skraj.

- _Słodka Dziurka _– mruknął Chen, ruszając pierwszy stromym zboczem w dół. John powiódł spojrzeniem po ogromnym leju.

- Dalej, Connor. – Przechodzący Derek wtrącił go ramieniem. Chłopak zaczął schodzić za nim w dół.

Po chwili Chen z pomocą Luke'a odsunęli ciężki właz i weszli pod ziemię. Reszta ruszyła ich śladem; błysnęły latarki, oświetlając betonowe ściany wąskiego korytarza. Szli tak przed siebie dobry kwadrans; John czuł się nie najlepiej w mrocznych, pachnących wilgocią ciemnościach, ale bez słowa szedł za Derekiem, aż doszli do szerokiego rozwidlenia kanałów. Idący przed nim mężczyźni zrzucili z pleców niesione toboły i zaczęli się rozpakowywać, żeby po chwili rozsiąść się na rozłożonych śpiworach. John odłożył na ziemię swój plecak, podczas gdy Tylor i Luke przynieśli na środek pomieszczenia sczerniałą metalową beczkę i rozpalili w niej ogień. Zapach dymu rozszedł się szybko w powietrzu. Chłopak zbliżył się do ogniska, ogrzewając ręce.

- Nie jest źle, panowie i panie – rzucił Chen, grzebiąc w plecaku. – Ale będzie lepiej. – Wyjął jakąś butelkę; jej zawartość zachlupotała głośno. – Coś na rozgrzewkę?

- Dawaj, bracie. – Luke uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To whisky, nie?

Trunek zaczął przechodzić z rąk do rąk, aż wreszcie doszedł do Johna. Chłopak pociągnął łyk i skrzywił się, kiedy alkohol zapiekł go w przełyk; Luke i Chen skwitowali to śmiechem.

- Źle jest pić na pusty żołądek – mruknął Derek. – Misha, bądź tak dobra i...

- Wiem, chwilkę. Patrzę, co mamy. – Postawiła na ziemi dwie puszki. – To...

- Nie mów, że fasola – jęknął Tylor, który do tej pory milczał, głaszcząc psa.

- Wykrakałeś – rzuciła dziewczyna, wyjmując scyzoryk. – Mamy fasolę.

- Hurra – mruknęła Allison, śmiejąc się cicho.

- Przez zimę fasoli nie tkniemy, mogę wam to obiecać – powiedział głośno Kyle. – Zero fasoli.

- Oby. – Tylor wywrócił oczami.

Misha wetknęła w puszkę łyżkę, podała ją Allison i zajęła się otwieraniem drugiej. Dziewczyna zaczęła jeść; dopiero patrząc na nią, John zrozumiał, jak bardzo jest głodny. Niecierpliwie czekał na swoją kolej. Tymczasem Allison podała konserwę Luke'owi.

- Były cztery łyżki – rzucił nagle Kyle, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na nią. – Zjedz więcej.

- Wiesz, że nie znoszę fasoli – odparła z uśmiechem. – Poza tym nie jestem głodna.

- Nie każ mi się powtarzać. – Głos mężczyzny zabrzmiał ostro. – Znasz zasady.

- _Jest jedzenie, jemy; możemy spać, śpimy _– wyrecytowali równocześnie Chen i Tylor.

Luke oddał puszkę dziewczynie; ta niechętnie zjadła jeszcze dwie łyżki i posłała wyzywające spojrzenie Kyle'owi. Młodszy Reese jednak wyglądał na zadowolonego.

John łapczywie zjadł swoją porcję i otarł usta rękawem. Fasola była zimna i twarda, ale nie narzekał.

- Biorę pierwszą wartę – rzucił Chen, wstając i biorąc karabin.

- Zmienię cię – powiedziała Allison, kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł na korytarz.

Kyle położył się na swoim śpiworze z plecakiem wciśniętym pod głowę. Obok niego John zaczął wiercić się na twardym posłaniu, co oczywiście przykuło uwagę Dereka. Tylor siedział pod ścianą, głaszcząc czule psa. Misha i Allison wtuliły się w siebie na złączonych śpiworach. Luke palił w kącie papierosa.

- Nie lubię zimy – mruknął Tylor smętnie, a Arnie zaskomlał.

- Jakoś wytrzymamy te trzy miesiące – zapewnił go Kyle.

- A co robicie przez resztę roku? – zapytał John, kładąc się na boku tak, żeby móc widzieć Allison.

- Różne rzeczy – odparł Tylor. – Ostatnio obserwowaliśmy jeden z obozów pracy. Chcemy na wiosnę zrównać go z ziemią i odbić wszystkich więźniów. Jak oczywiście zbierzemy ludzi.

- Może być ciężko – wtrącił Luke, zaciągając się dymem. – Chyba że Kyle dogada się z Weaver.

- Weaver?! – John aż usiadł na posłaniu; ten gwałtowny ruch sprawił, że Derek zacisnął dłoń na broni.

- Coś sobie przypominasz, hm? – rzucił.

- To nazwisko zabrzmiał... znajomo. – Chłopak z bijących szybko sercem położył się. – Kim ona jest?

- Chyba takim kandydatem na dowódcę Ruchu Oporu – powiedział poważnym tonem Kyle.

- Faceci nie pójdą za tą rudą diablicą – mruknął złośliwie Tylor.

- Ale ty polecisz – rzuciła Allison, a Misha roześmiała się. – My tam wiemy, że ci się podoba.

- Taa, jasne – prychnął chłopak, rumieniąc się. – Mnie? Podoba? Pewnie, i co jeszcze?

- Wiemy też, że zimę uwielbiasz – dodał Luke, również się śmiejąc. – Więc lepiej siedź cicho.

- Ta Weaver... – zaczął John, urywając.

- Jest żołnierzem tak jak my – podjął Kyle. – Ma gadanę. Ludzie ją lubią. Wierzy, że blaszaki można przeprogramować.

- Bo można – wtrącił Connor, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- To będziecie mieli o czym pogadać – mruknął Derek. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale chcę spać.

- Dobry pomysł – poparł go Tylor. – Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc – rzuciła Misha i wszyscy zamilkli.

John leżał i gapił się w sufit. Nie mógł zasnąć i było mu niewygodnie, ale bał się, że jak zacznie się kręcić, kogoś obudzi. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach; nogi marzły mu w za dużych butach i ze strachem pomyślał o nadchodzącej zimie, a potem już myślał tylko o matce, która została w przeszłości. Był dla niej całym światem. Jak poradzi sobie bez niego? Żyła, żeby go chronić; co będzie teraz?

Ogień dogasł; w pomieszczeniu pociemniało; John wreszcie przewrócił się na bok i od razu tego pożałował, bo Allison poruszyła się, ostrożnie odsuwając się od Mishy. Błysnęła latarka i dziewczyna wstała. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że miała zmienić Chena na warcie. Wsłuchiwał się w jej oddalające się kroki. Tak, jak się spodziewał, po chwili pojawił się Azjata i położył się na swoim posłaniu; szybko zasnął.

John leżał z otwartymi oczami. Nagle w głowie zaświtała mu pewna myśl. Cicho wstał i omijając śpiącego Luke'a, wyszedł na korytarz. Ruszył przed siebie, przesuwając ręką po ścianie; nie widział prawie nic. Wreszcie korytarz zrobił się węższy i po chwili zobaczył wąski pasek światła stojącej na podłodze latarki.

- Myślałam, że śpisz. – Usłyszał głos Allison. Podszedł bliżej.

- Nie, nie mogę zasnąć – odpowiedział; dziewczyna obejrzała się.

- A, to ty, John. – Jej głos zabrzmiał dziwnie. – Już zapomniałeś zasadę?

- Tą o jedzeniu i spaniu?

- Taa, dokładnie. A więc?

- Nie, pamiętam ją, ale pomyślałem, że... może jak pogadam z tobą, później łatwiej zasnę.

- Moje gadanie usypia? – Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedział szybko. – Ja... tylko...

- Widać niebo. – Pokazała mu prześwit między włazem a ścianą; stanął obok niej. – I gwiazdy. I szerszenia, o tam.

- Szerszenia? Serio?

- Szerszenie to latające maszyny patrolujące – wyjaśniła mu z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Aha – mruknął, uśmiechając się. Stał tak blisko, że czuł zapach jej włosów.

Po chwili usiadła na podłodze; karabin oparła o ścianę obok.

- Nazwałeś mnie „Cameron". Kim ona jest?

- Moją... – zawahał się. – Chyba kimś w rodzaju przyjaciółki.

- Czyli ją kochasz. Opowiedz mi o niej.

Usiadł naprzeciw niej, rozpinając płaszcz.

- Jest bardzo podobna do ciebie – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą. – Dlatego nazwałem cię jej imieniem.

- Myślałeś, że jestem Cameron? – zapytała; przytaknął. – Gdzie ona jest?

- Nie wiem. Chyba... daleko.

- Może i jestem romantyczką, ale uważam, że jeśli się kochacie, znajdziecie się zawsze i wszędzie. Spojrzał na nią i widząc jej uśmiech, poczuł przyjemne ciepło w piersi. Pokiwał głową.

- Pokaż mi swoje ręce – powiedziała nagle, przysuwając się do niego. Podał jej dłonie bez wahania; podsunęła rękawy do góry, odkrywając jego skórę aż do łokci, żeby po chwili wrócić na swoje miejsce pod przeciwległą ścianą.

- Co to było? – zapytał, chowając dłonie do kieszeni.

- Nie jesteś stąd. – Jej głos zabrzmiał twardo. – Nie wiem, skąd jesteś, John. Nie wierzę, że nic nie pamiętasz, ale masz oczy dobrego człowieka. – Mówiąc to, podwinęła do góry swoje rękawy i pokazała mu ręce. Jej skórę pokrywały liczne blizny i ślady po oparzeniach. – Skądkolwiek jesteś i kimkolwiek jesteś, prędzej czy później staniesz się jednym z nas. A teraz idź się przespać.

Nic nie odpowiedział, wstając. Poprawił płaszcz i ruszył korytarzem z powrotem, znowu przesuwając dłonią po ścianie. Nagle oślepiło go światło latarki.

- John? Co ty tutaj robisz? – Poznał głos ojca.

- Chciałem tylko... Było duszo, chciałem zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- Rozumiem. Idę zobaczyć, co u Allison. – Reese podał mu latarkę. – Weź.

- Dzięki. – Każdy z nich ruszył w swoją stronę.

John wrócił do reszty śpiących żołnierzy, czując suchość w gardle. Chciało mu się pić. Położył się, ale pragnienie szybko stało się nieznośne do wytrzymania. Wreszcie wstał i postanowił zapytać Allison i Kyle'a, gdzie może znaleźć coś do picia. Próbował wymacać ręką latarkę, ale nie mógł jej znaleźć. Wstał i znowu ruszył znajomym już korytarzem. Szedł ostrożnie i cicho.

- Nie ufam mu. – Usłyszał po chwili głos Allison; znieruchomiał, wyglądając zza zakrętu korytarza.

- Ma jakiś sekret, czuję to – powiedział Kyle. – Jak zaufamy jemu, a on nam, powie prawdę.

- Jesteś pewny? – Dziewczyna zrobiła krok w stronę mężczyzny i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

- Jestem. Wygląda na inteligentnego dzieciaka.

- Widziałeś jego oczy? Mają taki sam kolor jak twoje. – Zbliżyła twarz do jego twarzy. – Chociaż twoje są chyba nieco piękniejsze. – Zmrużyła powieki i pocałowała Kyle'a w usta. Ten objął ją mocno, odwzajemniając pocałunek z dłonią w jej długich, miękkich włosach.


	4. SARAH'S STORY, PART II

Kiedy wrócił Ellison, Sarah i Savannah oglądały telewizję.

- To latające ustrojstwo kazałem ukryć w najpilniej strzeżonych magazynach Zeria Corp. – Mężczyzna usiadł na sofie naprzeciwko Sary, na której kolanach spała Savannah. Rozpiął garnitur; wyglądał na zmęczonego. – Wersja jest taka, że doszło do awarii i wybuchu. Ile potrwa, zanim zostanie obalona? Nie mam pojęcia. Weaver wyjechała do Tokio, spotkać się z nowymi kontrahentami. Na jak długo? Nie wiem. To wszystko jest zbyt grubymi nićmi szyte, Saro. Najlepiej będzie, jak znikniemy. I to jak najszybciej się da.

- Co z dziewczynką?

- Nie ma żadnej żyjącej rodziny.

- Zostanie więc ze mną.

- W porządku. – James wstał. – Ale jeszcze dziś chciałbym usłyszeć całą historię. Twoją historię, Saro.

Kobieta wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, po czym kiwnęła głową. Zaniosła Savannę do sypialni i przykryła ją kocem, a potem zajrzała do Cameron. Terminatorka bez ruchu tkwiła w fotelu. Jej oczy były puste.

Ellison wreszcie poznał całą historię; Sarah uznała, że mężczyzna jest teraz jej jedyną deską ratunku i musi mu zaufać, czy tego chce, czy nie. Mężczyzna wysłuchał jej uważnie.

- Nie musisz mi wierzyć – zakończyła. – I zrozumiem to.

- Wierzę ci, Saro – zapewnił ją poważnym tonem.

Następnego dnia razem z Savanną pojechały do domu Connorów. Sarah z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważyła, że nigdzie nie ma śladu policyjnej taśmy; czyżby Cassie nie poznała jej twarzy w wiadomościach? Zanim zdecydowała się wejść do środka, przez dwie godziny obserwowała dom. Savannah siedziała cierpliwie obok niej, kartkując książkę z bajkami. Wreszcie dostały się do domu od tyłu i kobieta wyjęła z szafy torbę podróżną, instruując dziewczynkę, co ma do niej zapakować i zostawiła ją w swoim pokoju przy otwartej komodzie, z której najpierw wyjęła całą broń, pieniądze i karty kredytowe. Sama poszła do pokoju Johna. Weszła do środka na drżących nogach i rozejrzała się. Pomyślała o rzeczach, które wywieźli do domu Charliego.

Schyliła się i wyjęła spod łóżka tekturowe pudełko. Otworzyła je i zaczęła przeglądać jego zawartość. John zgromadził w nim różne drobiazgi. Wśród nich było jej zdjęcie. Zdjęcie, które dostał i znowu miał dostać Kyle Reese. Poczuła łzy w oczach.

- Pani Connor! – Na korytarzu dało się słyszeć kroki. – Już. Spakowane.

- Dziękuję.

Dziewczynka rozejrzała się, wiodąc spojrzeniem po kolorowych, dziecinnych ścianach.

- To był pokój mojego syna. Pamiętasz Johna, prawda?

- Tak. Gdzie jest teraz?

- Wyjechał. Daleko. Jak twoja mama.

- To musi być pani bardzo smutno.

- Jest. – Sarah uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

Wsunęła zdjęcie do kieszeni spodni i już miała odłożyć pudełko, kiedy dostrzegła złożony artykuł. Wyjęła zwitek papieru. _Dziedzic fortuny Dysonów ginie w tajemniczych okolicznościach _brzmiał nagłówek. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w czarne litery. Właśnie znalazła punkt zaczepienia. Musi teraz odnaleźć syna Milesa; może on wie coś więcej o CyberDyne i SKYNECIE. Zaczęła czytać. _Danny Dyson, syn Milesa Dysona... absolwent MIT na wydziale informatyki i cybernetyki... szacuje się na pół miliona dolarów... zaginął w czasie wycieczki z przyjaciółmi... rodzina odmawia komentarza... nie wyklucza się porwania dla okupu..._ _na bieżąco... _Schowała artykuł do kieszeni i wstała. Kazała Savannie poczekać na nią z tyłu domu, podczas gdy sama poszła do garażu. Wyciągnęła telefon i obfotografowała ścianę, na której umierający żołnierz z przyszłości zostawił im wiadomość. Dostrzegła puszkę z farbą i otworzyła ją, żeby chlusnąć jej zawartością na wymalowane krwią napisy. Godzinę później przysłuchiwała się, jak Savannah zamawia chińszczyznę przez telefon, myśląc o młodym Dysonie. Przypomniała sobie tajemniczą fabrykę i jej zaginionych pracowników.

- Potrzebuję hakera – powiedziała Jamesowi. – Ja na komputerach się nie znam, a będzie nam potrzebny dostęp do baz danych FBI.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

Kiedy wyszedł, Sarah rozejrzała się za Savanną. Znalazła ją w pokoju, gdzie leżała Cameron.

- To robot? – zapytała dziewczynka cicho. Sarah kiwnęła głową. – Mogę dotknąć?

- Jeśli chcesz.

Patrzyła, jak mała ostrożnie przesuwa dłonią po zniszczonej twarzy terminatorki i jej włosach.

- Jak prawdziwa pani – wyszeptała dziewczynka poruszona.

Sarah wzięła długi prysznic i położyła się spać na rozłożonej w salonie kanapie. Długo nie mogła zasnąć, różne myśli nie dawały jej spokoju. Obudziła się dosyć wcześnie; poszła do łazienki i opłukała twarz zimną wodą, a potem spięła włosy z tyłu głowy. Po chwili jednak znowu je rozpuściła, dostrzegając leżące na półce nożyczki. Spojrzała w lustro, a potem zaczęła obcinać sobie włosy. Minął kwadrans, kiedy wreszcie przesunęła dłonią po krótkich włosach; w nowej fryzurze wyglądała inaczej niż na zdjęciach w telewizji.

Ellison wrzucił niższy bieg, nieco zwalniając. Sarah wyglądała przez okno samochodu na mijane bloki. Savannah kręciła się niespokojnie na tylnym siedzeniu. Jechali jedną z tych ulic, jakich normalni ludzie woleli unikać nawet w dzień. Kobieta czuła się pewniej z pistoletem za paskiem spodni.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. – James zatrzymał samochód i wysiadł, poprawiając t-shirt; wcześniej powiedział, że garnitur oznacza tutaj FBI, a więc najpierw strzelać, potem pytać; wolał nie ryzykować.

Sarah wysiadła i czekała, że dołączy do niej Savannah, zanim ruszyła za swoim towarzyszem w stronę obskurnego bloku. Ujęła dłoń dziewczynki i ścisnęła ją w swojej. Zaczęli wspinać się po schodach. Wreszcie Ellison zatrzymał się pod odrapanymi drzwiami bez numeru i zapukał.

- Czego?! – Dało się słyszeć zza drewna.

- Szukam Nicky – odparł spokojnym tonem.

- A po kiego?!

- Mam dla niej pracę.

Zamek skrzypnął i te uchyliły się. Kobieta pod czterdziestkę z papierosem w ustach zlustrowała ich podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Gdzieś w tle grała głośno muzyka. Savannah mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Sary.

- Co to za praca?

- Pani wybaczy, ale muszę porozmawiać z Nicky – powiedział Ellison. Jego rozmówczyni prychnęła i niechętnie przepuściła ich do środka.

- Czekać tutaj – mruknęła, zostawiając ich między drzwiami do zadymionej kuchni a zagraconego salonu. – Nic nie dotykać. Zwłaszcza ta mała ruda. – Ruszyła do końca korytarza i uderzyła pięścią w drzwi, zza których dało się słyszeć muzykę, żeby po chwili wejść do pomieszczenia.

Sarah rozejrzała się dookoła. Tymczasem muzyka została ściszona i po chwili drzwi uchyliły się. Na korytarz wyszła kobieta z papierosem, a zza jej ramienia wychyliła się fioletowa głowa w ramce ogromnych słuchawek należąca do nastolatki w najmocniejszym makijażu, jaki Sarah kiedykolwiek widziała. Cienie przy oczach dziewczyny były tak wyraźne, że wyglądała nieco jak panda. Żadna panda jednak nie byłaby tak wykolczykowana.

- Gości masz – rzuciła kobieta, wydmuchując dym.

- Widzę – odparła dziewczyna-panda, wpatrując się w Ellisona. – Zapraszam.

Były agent ruszył przodem, za nim szły Sarah i Savannah. Weszli do niedużego pokoju, którego najważniejszą częścią było biurko ze stojącym na nich srebrnym, masywnym laptopem i zawalone masą płyt, kabli, elektroniki i innych rzeczy. Nastolatka wskazała im niedużą sofę.

- A więc, panie Ellison? – odezwała się po chwili; Sarze wydało się, że usłyszała, jak kolczyk na jej języku uderzył o zęby. – To nie tylko odwiedzinki w stylu _byłem w pobliżu i pomyślałem, że wpadnę_, co? To pana rodzinka? Urocza.

Mężczyzna oparł się o parapet okienny.

- Mam dla ciebie robotę, Nicky.

- Nie no, serio? – prychnęła, wywracając oczami; srebrny kolczyk błysnął w jej brwi. – Ja mam teraz co do roboty, więc chyba podziękuję.

- Przysługa za przysługę.

- Aha, zero bezinteresowności, cholernie się nam ten świat zepsuł. – Nastolatka zrobiła kółko na obrotowym krześle. – A kasę chociaż dostanę?

Ellison podszedł do biurka i przesunął dłonią po srebrnym laptopie.

- Możemy ponegocjować, Nicky – zapewnił ją.

- Z najlepszą hakerką w mieście? – prychnęła. – Ze mną się nie negocjuje.

Sarah spojrzała na nią uważnie, marszcząc brwi.

- To nie karnawał, James – powiedziała do agenta. – Za bardzo będzie rzucała się w oczy.

Dziewczyna-panda zachichotała.

- Żonce się nie podobam – rzuciła, robiąc kolejne kółko na krześle.

- Jest bardzo dobra – zapewnił Sarę eks-agent. – A dzięki mnie nie jest bardzo dobra w więzieniu.

- Jestem najlepsza – prychnęła nastolatka. – I... – zaczęła, ale wtedy drzwi skrzypnęły. – Czego?

- Ktoś się kręci po klatce schodowej – odparła kobieta z papierosem. – Nie podoba mi się to. Może ktoś przylazł za tymi tutaj. Sprawdź.

Nicky przeklęła pod nosem i poszła na korytarz. Sarah widziała, jak dziewczyna wygląda przez wizjer, że po chwili biegiem wrócić do pokoju.

- Przywlokłeś tutaj całe FBI?! – krzyknęła. – Chcesz mnie zgarnąć, palancie?! Po moim trupie!


	5. EPILOG

Agentka Trudy Kaspersky niemal biegła, co w szpilkach było dosyć trudne. Kobieta ściskała w ramionach wyjątkowo grubą teczkę z aktami, wiedząc, że nowy – jej pierwszy! – partner czeka na nią w biurze szefa. Serce biło jej jak szalone; modliła się w duchu, żeby był przystojny. W końcu po to wstąpiła do Biura: żeby wyhaczyć jakieś ciastko na męża. Teraz nieco zwolniła, żeby w mijanym oknie sprawdzić, czy z jej fryzurą wszystko w porządku. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zapukała do drzwi. Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka.

- A, Trudy. – Usłyszała. Jej przełożony podniósł się za biurka. – Pozwól, moja droga.

Kobieta zamknęła za sobą drzwi i nieśmiało podniosła oczy na wstającego z fotela drugiego mężczyznę.

Jej modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Oto stał przed nią najprzystojniejszy facet, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała.

- To agent Michael Walker, twój nowy partner. Panie Walker, Trudy Kaspersky.

- Bardzo mi miło. – Wymieli uścisk dłoni. – Przyniosłam akta.

- Tak, tak. – Jej szef pokiwał głową. – Co prawda pan Walker chciał je mieć na biurku...

- Nie, lepiej, że Trudy je przyniosła. Przejrzę wszystko już w drodze do mojego biurka.

Starszy mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Chciałbym mieć więcej takich agentów. W każdym bądź razie, życzę powodzenia.

Wymielili uścisk dłoni i pożegnali się. Michael przepuścił Trudy w drzwiach. Kobieta zerkała na niego raz po raz. Miał wygląd i sylwetkę żołnierza i szare, niemal stalowe oczy.

- Mogę zerknąć? – zapytał nagle; kiwnęła głową i podała mu akta. Otworzył pękatą teczkę. – Pani Connor. – Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zdjęcie poszukiwanej. – Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się już niedługo.

Trudy poczuła, że wiele by dała, żeby takim samym tonem wypowiedział jej nazwisko. Z taką nutką groźby, pożądania i niecierpliwości. Mężczyzna jednak zamknął akta i wsunął teczkę pod pachę.

- Napijemy się kawy? I poznamy lepiej.

- Bardzo chętnie – odparła, posyłając mu jeden ze swoim najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów.

- A więc chodźmy.

_Choćby na koniec świata, _pomyślała z bijącym szybko sercem.

**C.D.N.**

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**

_Od Autorki: Okej, pierwszy odcinek za Wami. Na razie było dosyć spokojnie, bez fajerwerków w stylu "Pilota" pierwszego sezonu. Przedstawiłam bohaterów, ot co. Kilka razy zmieniałam to opowiadanie, ale teraz jestem z niego zadowolona. Wprowadzę kilka nowych postaci, ale wszystko w odpowiednich proporcjach:). Pisząc, __słuchałam niesamowitego soundtracka do "Kronik", OSTa do "Blade: Trinity" i playlisty "Optimism". Reviewy mile widziane:*._


End file.
